Helen's outburst
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: this is my third Hellsing fanfiction. Helen Gentilety has been called to Integra's office about her uniform when Helen gives out an outburst that shocks Integra.


It was quit at Hellsing HQ when Alucard, Sares and Helen returned from shooting some ghouls in a small village "is it me or does there seem to be more groups of ghouls?" Sares asked as they walked down into the basement " there does seem to be more ghouls Police Girl but it makes no difference" Alucard said as they reached the bottom of the basement staircase "the two of you look thirsty, I am sure Walter has put some blood packs in your rooms." Alucard said went to his room "oh there you are miss Helen." said Walter as he walked over to Helen "hello Walter" Helen said with a smile "you have been asked by Sir Integra to report to her office." Walter said as he bowed as Helen sighed before she walked up into the main part of Hellsing HQ.  
As Helen walked along the corridor that lead to Integra's office she couldn't help but wonder why Integra had only asked her to go to her office and as Helen knocked on the door Integtegra opened the door "you took your time new girl." Integra said as Helen walked into the office and stopped in front of Integra's desk where Integra sat in her leather office chair "I have reviewed your training at the training facility we have and I think you could do more to improve plus I have been told that you have recently refused to wear your uniform." said Integra as she smoked one of her cigars "before I consider wether I should keep from leaving the building why don't you tell me why you refuse to wear your uniform." she then said as Walter appeared with some tea for Integra as Helen stood there quietly "well I am waiting for your reason." Integra said as she had a sip of tea "well I find my uniform to be restricting and the collar of it rubs agenst the back of my neck and I bet if you were made to wear the uniform you would refuse to wear it aswell." Helen said sharply and a look of shock was now on Integra's face "watch what you're saying." she replied as Helen folded her arms "sure it's easy for Seras to wear the uniform as she was in the police but I will not wear the uniform Sir Integra." Helen said as Integra dropped her cigar as Alucard's voice came from one of the bookcases "so then master what shall you do when you have seen how she feels about the her uniform?" he asked as he came through the bookcase and stood next to Helen "I still think she should wear her uniform Alucard, if she likes it or not." Integra said to him as Helen screamed in anger "do you really think I am going to wear the uniform Sir Integra well that's when your wrong, I can't be dealing with this I'm going to bed." Helen shouted before she ran out of Integra's office slamming the door behind her.

Integra then folded her arms and looked at her tea "and I thought you were hard to understand Alucard." she said as she took a few sips of her tea "I did tell you she would be like this if you tried to inforce the uniform on her." Alucard said as he walked over to look out of the window "alright then Alucard I give her a few days of not wearing the uniform as a trail run to see how it goes." she said as she finished her tea and Alucard walked out of the office and back down into the basement and found Helen's door open but when he looked in he saw the room was empty and that Helen's uniform was in a heap on the floor ripped to pieces and the sofa was smashed aswell "what a temper she has." Alucrad thought to himself as he walked to his room and as he closed the his door behind himself he saw in the right corner of his room was Helen leaning agenst the wall with her arms folded "why did she talk to me like that, dosen't she understand that I don't like wareing my uniform." Helen said quietly and as she looked up she saw Alucard was sat on his coffin smiling "I'm sorry that I'm in your room Alucard I didn't mean to intrude." Helen said as she slowly walked to the door "to think you had that kind of anger in you." Alucard said as he stood up and walked to Helen as she look down "what do you mean?" she asked as she turned slowly "well when we are sent out to shoot ghouls you appear to be sad when you shoot them, I must admite through it was enjoyable to see the look on Integra's face when you talked to her." Alucard said as Helen looked up at him "I don't normally act like that thought." she said as Alucard picked up two blood packs and handed Helen one "Alucard, do you think you could help me with my aiming." she said as she quickly drank the blood "sure meet me tomorrow afternoon at the outside shooting range." he replied as he ripped open his blood pack and drank "thank you" Helen said as she left Alucard's room and headed back to her room.  
"Walter is it me or did the new girl remind you of someone." Integra said while watching a video of Helen from the training facility "miss Helen did remind me of Alucard in the way she spoke to you." Walter replayed while standing next to Integra "Walter I belive your right, her outburst was like the kind Alucard has from time to time." Integra said as she walked over to the window "it will be interesting to see how well she does when she's not in a uniform." she said with a smile.


End file.
